Your Holding My Hand
by StoryWeaver Moonwillow
Summary: Jayne and Kaylee find themselves in a tight situation. I'm bad a summaries. Please read.


Summary: Jayne and Kaylee find themselves in a difficult situation.

A stand alone fan fic that includes the Characters Jayne Cobb and Kaylee. I do not own Firefly or any of its characters. I am not making any money out of this.

Set-up: Firefly Serenity. Jayne and Kaylee are held captive. Cuffed, back to back.

Kaylee had forgotten to struggle after the first hour since their capture. Jayne on the other hand was still going at it. Quietly of course. Against her fist-ed hands she could feel his moving restlessly, testing the limits of his restraints. Heat radiated from his skin. She sensed his pent-up frustration with every pained shift and jerk. .

Kaylee sighed and leaned her head back till it touched Jayne's neck. He stilled and she felt him turn his body to try and see her. "Your not making any progress." she said, hoping that stating the obvious would shame him into stopping. He grunted.

"Beats sitting here and doin' nothing." He didn't struggle anymore but Kaylee could still feel the frustration coming off his back like heat waves. Kaylee brought her head back up and stared at the ceiling. Something large and warm engulfed her fist, forced it open to clasp her palm. She snapped her head back down.

"Jayne, are you holding my hand?"

Though he didn't answer, he most certainly was. His long fingers quested over her entire hand. Callouses roughed against the side of her palm. Kaylee was at a loss. He may not have known it but he was triggering a very unfair reaction with his touch. His fingers found her wrist and encircled it, running his fingertips as far as he could over the area where her flesh met the metal of the cuff.

"You know, I never noticed it, but you have very thin wrists." he said. Kaylee's eyes flared.

"What? What are you.."

"If I dislocate your thumb, you think you could squeeze you hand out?"

"What is wrong with you!" Kaylee jerked in her seat, trying to see him over her shoulder.

"Look, you wanna get outta here?"

"Yeah."

"Then listen." he said. "If I can get your hand free you can get the strip key in my back pocket to get me out. Now, them goons are getting mighty noisy with their drink. When they get good and loud I can snap your thumb without 'em hearing." Kaylee strained her neck trying to see him.

"Hear what?" She was starting to get a cold feeling in her gut. She didn't know what unsettled her more. Jayne actually holding her hand or him talking about possibly breaking her hand.

"Even if I make it a clean pop ." He paused. "This is gonna hurt a little."

"Oh, just a little?"

"It'll be quick."

"Thanks a lot, have I even agreed to this yet?"

"Oh now, don't start whining."

Kaylee craned her head around as far as she could. He had been doing the same because now they could see each other. "Well, it's my thumb ain't it? Have you even done this before?" she asked. Jayne's tricky blue eyes flickered, hopefully in remembrance. He furrowed his eyebrows.

"Only on people I didn't like."

"Wonderful. Your gonna break my hand." He looked slightly injured at that. But his eyes told her he thought this would work. He turned his face away and she did to. He moved his thumb and first two fingers into position over the base of her thumb. Kaylee was having trouble processing everything. She tensed away from his touch, but he grabbed hold of her again. He could probably sense that she was starting to work herself into a panic because he tightened his grip on her thumb. She closed her eyes.

"Tell me exactly what your going to do." she said. His other hand came around to cradle hers.

"When I count to three I am going to squeeze here very hard at an angle." As he spoke his fingers simulated the action. Kaylee felt like she was going to be sick just anticipating the pain. "That will dislocate your thumb so it can be pressed closer to your hand. You should be able to just slip it out and them pop it back into place. Uh, please don't make too much noise." Kaylee tried to concentrate on breathing.

"Right." She would have to clamp her mouth down on something. She turned her head and gathered a length of hair into her mouth. That would have to do. She clenched her jaw and murmured. "Ready." Jayne patted her hand. At least another minute not and he would move. Kaylee waited.

It was going to be quick and it was going to hurt. A long and short description of Jayne himself. But it was necessary and he never did anything unless he had to. Hopefully, the small harm she suffered at his hands would help them avoid greater harm later, when his strong hands couldn't protect her anymore. She had to concentrate. He promised it would be quick.

"One" Jayne whispered, his fingers hardening in their positions. He promised he wouldn't mess up. "Two." She clenched her teeth as he started the pressure. "Three."

He came down hard and she could actually hear the bone pop from its socket. Kaylee barely bit back a squeal. It muffled and died through her hair. Pain pulsed dully from her limp thumb. She groaned softly and unclenched her teeth.

"You okay? Did it work?" Jayne asked. Kaylee caught the concerned apology behind his words and took a deep breath. She blinked away the fog in her eyes and slipped her hand out with minimal effort.

"I'm fine."


End file.
